Ruby Rose
Introduction Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the animated web series RWBY (pronounced "ruby"), created by Monty Oum of Rooster Teeth. She is a Huntress-in-Training, was a former student at Beacon Academy and the leader of Team RWBY. Background When Ruby was young, her mother, Summer Rose, had passed away while she "went missing" on a mission. Her father is Taiyang Xiao Long, and her paternal elder half-sister is Yang Xiao Long, whom is in Team RWBY alongside with Ruby, Weiss and Blake. She wanted to become a Huntress because of the fairy tales she was read to as a child, and wanted to be just like the heroes in them; people who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves. Ruby's weapon of choice, Crescent Rose, was forged and designed by Ruby herself while she was being trained at Signal Academy by her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Her skills and abilities far surpassed those of her peers, and was even able to impress the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. And thus, she was moved to Beacon two years early. There, she met her two other teammates; Weiss and Blake. Personality Ruby, being the youngest in her team, possesses a childish, naive and weapon-obsessed personality, and had a romanticized view of being a Huntsman/Huntress. Despite being very talkative, she isn't very communicative and often doesn't pick up social cues, and thus, has far more trouble making friends than interacting with them. She also possesses a sweet tooth due to her love for cookies and preferring five sugars in her coffee (yeah, that's a lot of sugar.) Despite her child-like demeanor and social awkwardness, she possesses extraordinary leadership qualities and an ultimate understanding for people that led to her being the leader of her team. She is also very righteous and is determined to make the world a better place for everybody and stop the forces that contrive against it. Powers and Abilities Ruby possesses many abilities; some of which come from her weapon of choice, Crescent Rose, which is a mix between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle. Here is a list of her abilities: *'Superhuman Attributes:' Ruby possesses extraordinary strength, being able to lift and maneuver her Crescent Rose with ease, and was able to drag Penny Polendina through an alleyway (despite struggling somewhat) and a Nevermore up a cliff, and extraordinary durability, as she was able to survive a large fall. *'Aura:' Ruby possesses Aura, which can be used for many different purposes. Some of the purposes being: **'Regeneration:' Ruby can regenerate damage such as bruises or cuts that would normally leave large scars. **'Forcefield Creation:' Ruby can use her Aura as a full-body forcefield. **'Strength Amplification:' Ruby can increase her strength using her Aura. **'Enhanced Senses:' Ruby can sense the Aura of others. *'Semblance - Speed:' Ruby's Semblance is speed. While using her Semblance, she can run at unnaturally high speeds, being faster than the eye can see and being able to dodge bullets from a close range with ease. Sometimes it can even give the illusion of teleportation too! *'Elemental Manipulation:' Ruby can fire not only bullets, but Dust rounds out of her Crescent Rose as well. She is able to use Fire, Ice, Lightning and Gravity Dust. *'Silver Eyes:' A very powerful and rare ability that comes from a line of legendary warriors. When used, it creates a blinding light that petrifies any Grimm nearby. It's said by Qrow that those with Silver Eyes are so powerful that even Grimm fear them. The first time she used it was out of emotional distress, which led to her passing out and not remembering what happened, other than her head hurting. However, thanks to her training with Maria Calavera, she is able to control her Silver Eyes with more ease and used it to turn several Apathy into dust and a Leviathan into stone (although, it was able to break free shortly after). Relationships *'Steven Universe:' Ruby met Steven at the Cafe, and became good friends with him ever since. While Beowolves were attacking the cafe, Steven was helping out Ruby. *'Yang Xiao Long:' Yang, being Ruby's half-sister and one of the members of Team RWBY, possesses a very close relationship with Ruby. *'Blake Belladonna:' Blake, being a member of Team RWBY as well, also possesses a close relationship with Ruby. *'Penny Polendina:' Penny is one of Ruby's friends that she met while searching for Blake. Ruby was very excited to see her in Haven. *'Adam Taurus:' When Ruby saw Adam attacking Yang, she immediately thought negatively about Adam. She jumped into the battle to try and help Yang out. *'Vanitas:' Ruby is not very fond of Vanitas, as she was attacked by him due to having "darkness" in her. After defeating him with the help of Yang and Penny, Vanitas said he was soon to come back and "get rid of the darkness within her." *'Frank:' Ruby doesn't know much about Frank beyond the fact that he's Yang's boyfriend. Yeah. Trivia *Ruby was based off of the fairy tale character, Little Red Riding Hood. *Ruby is left-handed. Despite this, she is seen being able to control her scythe just as easily with her right hand. *Ruby shares a color scheme with another RWBY character, Raven Branwen. *Despite her immense love for sweets such as cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries. *Her name alludes to a gemstone that is often found in red. Furthermore, "Ruby" is the name of an actual shade of red.